the_wheel_of_timefandomcom-20200214-history
Leithar
Logan, whos given name is Leithar, was born in the slums to a human mother (Laura). Logan's mother had no money and the people around Logan rejected him as a bastard, and a half-elf bastard at that, so one day he found that his mother had skipped town on him. He turned to stealing to survive, started hiding his ears under a hood and calling himself Lucas. His elf blood aided him and when he was 12 he was picked up by an assassins guild when he tried stealing from Master Kvoth. He trained with the assassins guild, until he hit 18 and one night over heard his master receiving a contract. It was a messenger on behalf of the king, who wanted the Prince dead so that he would not succeed him. Lucas did not agree with this as he believed in only killing people who truly deserved it, and he thought the Prince was a good person. He stole the letter as proof, left immediately, and snuck into the castle to alert the prince, his friend. While he was sneaking through the castle he noticed the kings chambers, and snuck inside. Lucas then stole the kings prized sword and proceeded to sneak into the Prince's chambers. Lucas startled the Prince however was holding his mouth, and proceeded to leave the letter and tell the Prince what had happened. After this conversation, Lucas heard the King and realised he noticed the missing sword. So he bolted back to the assassins guild where Master Kvoth was waiting. He knew what he had done and was proud, yet could no longer harbour Lucas as he wanted to keep a good reputation. Lucas grabbed his possessions, and ran away. 3 years later, Lucas now goes by the name Logan. He is still on the run, the entire empire now after him with a high bounty. Logan never stays in one place for too long, and has an alternate disguise he uses if ever recognised. His main alternate disguise is Lord Luthrae, a lord of a distant city or town from wherever he is and he switches to a lords accent (english). His excuse for his beard is that he has been travelling for over 2 months to find his cousin, who ran away from home and is the only family he has left now that his father has passed away. Logan only ever uses names beginning with L as he feels it is the only thing that feels completely his. Its the only thing linking him to his mother, and who he was before he had to turn to thievery to survive. As a result of scuffles with guards who have seen the stolen sword etc, he has a deep scar down through his eyebrow, narrowly missing his eye, and down his cheek and lip. Logan doesn't trust anybody and no longer remembers or cares about his last name, he checks his surroundings obsessively, and refuses to be caught dirty (it gives him ptsd of when he was a dirty starving kid) He is a cheeky kleptomaniac now, in the sense that he plays harmful pranks on people, or steals from rude or bad people (he has a loose definition of rude or bad)